Raura: KCAs and YAYs (One-shot)
by RoseJullietR5
Summary: I hope you enjoy it!


The adrenaline was building by the second. Her body was boiling with excitment. Every second of that morning was a blur and there were many reasons why. She had woken up early like really early. Her stylists played with her for hours until finally perfecting her. She was extremely thankful but she was also frustrated with ever action than involved her body, hair, or face for that matter. She just wanted to be in the car driving to her destination or being drived to her destination. After a long 3 hours she was finally ready. She looked at the mirror and chuckled. She was only wearing a dress yet it took her 3 hours...three frustrating hours. She thanked her team who had became her friends over the years and made her way to her parents room. She knocked four times before strolling in smiling widely and jumping onto there gigantic bed.

"I'm done! I'm finally done, Can we go now!" She says overly excited, as her eyes gleamed with joy. Her parents chuckled at her personality, there youngest daughter often acted as a four year old, and quite frankley they loved it, for they are both not ready for their baby to grow up. Their older daughter had moved out a couple of months ago and they were still devastated even though she was basically always here.

"Laura, baby you look stunning" her mom beams as she stroked her daughters hair

"Thanks mom!, I mean it did take three hours and I got really frustrated but i'm ready so YaY" she says her fathers chuckles he stares as his daughter who never knew when to end a discusion and always had something to say.

"My love, you look absolutley gorgeous and I am more than proud of you and your sister. You've accomplished so much in so little time. You and Vanessa are my everything" Her father says in his adorable italian accent

She smiles widely a little teary-eyed and throws her arms around him "I love you more dad" she whispers as he strokes her back. Her mom never missed a moment and soon enough her iPhone was snapping away pictures while she aw-ing in the background. The overly-excited young-adult pulls away and hugs her mom whispering the same words while her father decided to pay his wife back and snap a couple of pictures. She then lets go altogether and lays back down her mom sighed "Laur, hun you're gonna crumple your dress". She just laughs and right then her sister walks in. Her parents also say things to their daughter as she coincidentally does the same thing...hugs them super tightly. The two daughters than stand up and tell their parents that they'll be waiting downstairs.

They make their way to the living room and flop onto the couch.

"I am so tired." the older one states

"Haha why? How long did it take you to get ready" she questions

"45 minutes" she chuckles. The younger one glares at her older sister/best friend in the whole wide world.

"How do you do it, you look beautiful yet it only took you 45 minutes, it took me 3 hours, dude, not fair"

"Well I don't look half as gorgeous as you do now so you should be happy, I'm tired because I went on a date yesterday and had a long work day"

"I haven't been on a date in like 2 weeks, come to think of it I haven't seen Andrew ever since that date" she sighs

"Laura you shouldn't worry... he's probably really busy with college and surfing, you talk on the phone right?"

"A little. Let me go call him I'll be back"

The little one makes her way up the stairs to her bedroom and grabs her beloved flip-phone. Dialing his memorized number into it.

After about 5 rings he answers.

"Hi baby" she greets with joy

"Oh hey Laura. How are you?" He replies with a tone of distraction and as if he was not interested. Come to think of it he has been acting out of it, she decides to think nothing of it and just continue the discussion.

" I'm good, I really miss you thogh. How are you."

"Good, I'm really good." he replies. She sighs.. he's making small talk, and she doesn't appreciate it.

"Oh ok. Well I have to go now I'm going to the KCAs, so i can't speak to you until tonight or tommorow"

"Don't sweat it, So um Bye" He says rather quickly and hangs up. She sighs once again and decides that his weird behavior will not ruin her gather her big pink purse, her iPad purse and a change of clothes for later tonight. The tiny tom-boy within her had a feeling she'll need to be active tonight, so the outfit was a necessary.

She walks down the stairs and re-joins her sister on the couch. She informs her sister about her conversation with him and her sister reassures her that it must be nothing. The older one soon gets up and makes her way to her old-room which was still intact and was only missing her lovely existence.

A couple of moments later her sister, and their parents all come down the stairs and they pile out of the house into the family car. She takes out her iPad and faves the tweets her co-stars have been tweeting. She sighs contently as her blonde co-star wishes them luck. She chuckles at yesterday when he was betting everone and everything that they will go home with three blimps. She just hopes he's right and didn't jinx it...like everything else he bets on.

After a somewhat of a long ride they reach their destination. She steps out of the car with her clutch leaving the rest of her belongings in the car. She blows kisses to her parents knowing she won't see them until their safely inside the arena and takes her sisters hand as they make their way down the orange carpet.

She sends smiles and waves to everyone she knew, but her eyes were searching for them but more precisely him. Soon enough interviews begin and she shares her big news...the news she's been knowing for weeks yet finally could share it with the world. To say she was happy was a understatment. The excitment kept on building for her she was pumping with adrenaline. The confidence for them winning all three was rising by the second.

Soon enough she catches sight of her red-headed co-star and one of her 'bestest' freinds. As if on cue he sees her too and throws her a wink, whispering a "We got this". She nods enthusiastically and heads over to her next interview. Thrughout the chaos she also catches glimpse of her Latina Best-Friend, sadly the girl doesn't notice but her brother does and waves at her. Time passes on and she starts to worry that the blonde didn't make it, but then through all the noise she hears him and his siblings. She smiles and continues her way though interviews.

In a matter of time she makes her way to the entrance of the arena, she finds her parents with her sister and jogs over to them.

They make their way to their designated seats...there she's greeted by a large group of people she loves dearly.

After an endless amount of hugs she finally gets to a certain person.

"Hey" he whispers while pulling her in for a hug. She beams as her ear rests exactly where his heart is pounding.

"Hi..You look amazing" she states while closing her eyes...in his arms she felt safe, she felt at home. She had discovered this 4 years ago and as time passed by it only made her love it more. She in a way claimed that spot because he has hugged millions of people but never have they ever found that place or made him feel a certain way. She hugged him tighter because for once she's not worried about loving him. He's confused but has never been happier he pulls her away and looks her in the eyes. Oh her eyes...his favorite thing about her. He could stare at them forever yet never truly understand them. They were the most mysterious things in the world. As his heartbeat when they hug was her sanxuary, her eyes was his. He felt at home, he felt comfort and he felt any other emotion she feels while looking at him.

"And you look breathtaking, gorgeous, beautiful and absolutley adorkable" they chuckle at the last word.

No one knew this but "Adorkable" was their forever. It started as a joke yet after a while they both realized it meant so much more than anyone will ever understand. He brings her in one more time and than they both make their way to their seats. His tallest brother starts laughing and says

"Ha in all of your fuckin faces. I ain't cockblocking any of you...Raura y'all got Ryland up your asses and Rydellington y'all got Riker"

His comment leads to the laughter of all of them and a comment from the youngest member of the current clan

"Dude I ain't doing none of your shit, Laura if you want we can change spots"

She one-sidedly hugs hims as confirmation that he's perfectly fine where he is...They all chuckle and as their parents discuss one thing the young-adults all joke around and soon enough the award show starts.

Throughout the time her mind kept drifting off to her boyfriend she sensed something but was afraid to admit it. She shakes her head and sighs the youngest Lynch hears her and whispers

"Are you alright?"

She runs her hand through his arm and says "Mhhm, Thanks Ryland" He nods in response.

Minutes later Bethany Mota and Tamera Mowry are on stage announcing Favorite TV show...she catches her breath as she searches for her sisters hand to grab who sat on the seat beside her...after what seems like eternity "AUSTIN AND ALLY" beas through the arena. She breathes out and jumps out of her seat, meeting her favorite people in the middle aisle hugging her Latina best-friend first. She felt a familiar arm wraps around her shoulder dragging the two girls into a hug. The smiles never fading and only widening by the moment.

They make their way to the stage and she starts their thank-you speech...fun-fact the Latina made them rehearse the day before, stating "Guys what if we win, we can't just make a speech on top of our heads"... anyway she takes the pleasure of thanking their families, because without them they wouldn't have been there. The Latina thanks their co-creators who have became their friends rather than their bosses over the years. The Canadian thanks their channel and the crew who had all became their mentors and part of their extended family. And Lastly the blonde thanked the fans who had become their inspiration in their daily lives. They would forever be grateful for all they've done because they all knew that their endless hours of voting had payed off.

She glances at her co-stars while they each spoke she stared at the shorter girl, five years ago she was a complete stranger, sure they worked together on another project many years but it was when they were young and other than a couple of lines they said nothing to eachother, but now she can't go a day without talking to her. They had spent countless amount of hours talking about life or stargazing, the latina mentored her and advised her in every aspect of life. They gushed about Ryan Gosling and George Clooney or planned the next attack on the boys. She has become her other sister/ partner in crime/ best friend and out of all the people in the world she wouldnt have wanted to work with them because that sassy latina who looked 12 was one of the most important people in her life.

Her eyes than drift off to the Canadian...she sighed contently...he was her favorite person in the planet. His sarcasm and jokes made her day even if she was on her death bed. Five years ago she thought he had only meant buisness, taken he literally greeted her with "Calum Worthy, it'll be a pleasure working with you" nothing more, but within a day he had settled into her heart and made her laugh tremendously. She had always turned to him when her brain wasn't functioning cause in a way he was the laughter in her life. And the same goes for out of all the people in the world she wouldn't have wanted to work with them because the sarcastic Canadian who was shockingly 24 was one of the most important people in her life.

Than her eyes settle on the blonde. The blonde who had captured her heart and she's been afraid to admit it ever since. He was the world in her eyes and dreaded the days she wouldn't see him because he was in a new country. They had something last year...it was something more than Bestest of friends yet they never labeled it. She had spent numerous amount of hours in his arms as he told her jokes he made up just for her. He was the one who she drove off with in the middle of the night as they gazed up to the stars and talk about how fast, frightening yet exhilarating life truly was. He was her first...her first everything. She never loved anyone as much as she loved him and it frightened her to nearly death. As much as she wanted to drift away from him she couldn't she always found herself skyping him at 4am when he was on tour, or calling him at 2am even though she had just seen him a couple of hours ago. The blonde who captured her heart also broke it in more ways than one...and thats why she has a boyfriend that isn't him. But through it all he was still everything to her and will always be everything.

She's brought out of her trance when Bethany stops them from going off stage she's holding two blimps and she had just noticed them...she catches her breath as they announce that they had also won Favorite TV Actor/Actress. This was all so surreal for her. She holds her blimp as she feels his protective arm pull her in for a hug. Her arm slithers around his waist and he whispers a "Good job". Still very shocked they take the microphone stand and as he asks her to juggle all three it takes her about a good five seconds to process his words before automatically declining his very fun offer. She proceeds to thank her daddy, mommy, seester, and her love...her brain had meant one person while her heart meant another..her heart was obviously correct (her hearts choice was the one who balanced Ally so yeah her heart was correct)...she continued to thank her manager, her team, and the newest members of her crew BigMachine, and ofcourse the fans and the best cast and crew a girl could ask for. She noticed that the whole time she was blabbing away he looked at her intently,..pride in his eyes, smile never leaving his face. Her heart fluttered as she stepped away and let him thank. His was fast and short yet she could only understand the depth and meaning behind it as he thanked the crew, The creators and ofcourse his on set mother LJ. With that the foursome fearsome leave the stage and as the couple head for one direction she and the blonde are directed to another. They wave to the camera as they pass by it and the second its out of sight they tackle eachother into a bone-crushing hug.

"Im so proud of you...so fuckin' proud of you" he states while caressing her cheek. She beams at him and pulls him in for another hug. Her heart is beating fast and she can feel his too. Than with a blink of an eye the tiniest of gaps betwen them is closed as they're lips attack eachother. Love is all they feel, they forget everything...the fact that their at a KIDS award show, the fact that their families must be wondering where the hell they are, or the beautiful burrdening fact that she has a boyfriend. They pull apart and he grins while she blushes...nothing has happened between them ever since June 10 when she flew across the country to see him...there was supposed to be a Pt2 when he came back from tour but by June 19 she was in a relationship...more or less a distraction. He pecks her lips one more time before grabbing her hand and making their way back to VIP the actual arena and not backstage...they find their VIP seats and continue watching the show.

It was between one of the performances did she finally wake up...no not from sleep...but from the come she had been in since June 19...she finally realized that other than educational resources she would no longer trust her brain, especially about love. She smiles and slances at the blonde who had been deep in though once again. She giggles as she sinks into her seat once again.

The show had finished 15 minutes ago and there were currently all in the parking lot arguing on where they should go. By ALL that means ALL...every single family member and a majority of the cast and crew and their families. It also meant significant others meaning she was going to call her boyfriend and invite him...despite the fact her heart kept chanting "NO". She leaves the very large group of people she loved dearly and walked a couple of steps before dialing his number into the ancient device. First call no answer. Same with the second. Third call answered but after a couple of rings.

"Andrew..are you alright?" she sighs into the phone

"I'm glad you called. Laura I don't think this is working out. I mean i've been trying to say this for a long time, but i don't think i have any feelings anymore. Sure the couple of months we had together were awesome, but I've been seeing someone for a week and the week we've been sharing has been the best week of my life. We've been holding eachother back and it's only fair if we let go." He states in one breath afraid of her cutting him.

She giggles "And you say I talk alot, dude i've actually been feeling this coming, but despite you cheating on me for whole week I agree, we are holding eachother back. Thank you for being there when I was broken and I really hope we stay freinds."

She could hear him chuckle. "Laura we'll always be friends. Thank you for a amzing time and for trusting me when you lost all hope in love, even though i kind of blew it. By the way Congrats on your wins tonight. I'm proud of you"

"Thanks Andrew, it means alot. I'll see you soon"

"Yeah, I'll stop by soon to give you a couple of your things. And Laura don't let him slip away again, he loves you, and i should know"

"What?" she questions

"Laura...don't act dumb...he's in fuckin' love with you. And your in love with him too. I want you to wake up, don't you dare let him slip away like last year. OK."

"Yes sir" she giggles while blushing.

"Now good. I'll see you later."

"Bye!" She sings

She sighs contently as she rests on the bench beside her. That's what she admired most about her ex. He cared...he may be a douche to others but genuinley cared about her. He was there when her heart was broken by a certain blonde and he was also there when she needed to be stronger than ever. He might be rude to others but he has always been a sweetheart toward her.

She looks at the group of people who had been joined by the Lynch girlfriends and her sisters boyfriend, they were now all settling into their vehicles. She jogged over to them and caught her parents in their car while her sister riding into her boyfriends car. All the couple have ridden into their significant others car as the parents rode into their own. They had settled into all driving to a bowling alley the Latina's mom loved.

She told her parents that she's driving with a certain blonde even though he had no clue. She bids everyone goodbye before turning her attention to the blonde who had been drumming his fingers in his steering wheel waiting for one of the cars to drive away. She startles him by opening the door to her usual seat.

"Hey!" she greets overly excited

He nods his head and as his parents car drive away, followed by the Latina and Canadian etc...they were second to last, behind them his oldest brother and girlfriend. They drive in silence for a couple of minutes as the windows were rolled down and the nightlight gleaming. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his presence, just the thought of him brought her joy. She was brought back into earth when his voice filled the car.

"So..." He's cut by her voice "I love you" she whispers holding back tears. "I've been in love with you and i tried escaping. you broke me yet your my glue. I've never felt like this and it scares me more than anything out there but i can't keep holding back. Ross I am in love with you" she takes a deep breath and opens her now tearful eyes. She hadn't noticed that he had stopped the car. He was looking at her no emotion on his face but every single emotion imaginable in his eyes. She stared back at him, not regretting a single word. A couple of intense seconds later she barely hears his voice for they are above a whisper

"I love you more, I've loved you, I love you and I will keep on loving you. You drive me insane, you broke me in any way possible but i kept loving you. But Laur your in a relationship...-" he sighs as he lays his head on the rest.

It takes her 2 seconds to find her words "Oh goodness gracious Ross, we just broke it off..-" she wasn't able to finish her sentence because a pair of lips attacked hers. This time it's filled with relief and and passion. Oxygen is soon to be needed as they pull apart and her holds her cheek...

"I'm doing this the right way this time...Laura will you become my other half, my partney in crime, the Ally to my Austin, my girlfriend"

Without hesitation she nods enthusiastically as he presses his lips on her cheek and re-starts the car. The rest of the car ride is spent in silence as they both re-play todays very eventful day. Within minutes they reach their destination to find everyone waiting for them inside, they walk in hand-in-hand..which by the way catches none of they're families attention because lests face it they've always been touchy, and most thought they were a couple at first meet.

They say nothing as they each put on the shoes they rented and chose a ball. The teams were made and everyone had suddenly turned competitive mode. Including the newly couple who were in opposite teams. The game started and so did the stress. Curse words were said between all of them from the parents, to the bosses, to the teens/young adults. Laughter was heard from the whole alley. It was a memorable time. For all of them, because the last time they were all truly together was back in 2012 when they went to DisneyLand. If the mother's weren't throwing a ball down the aisle they'll most likely be taking pictures. The dads and bosses had bets on which team will win, while the girls all taunted the guys saying they all needed a chill pill and this wasn't the olympics.

It was her turn, and as she was about to throw the ball before he walks up to her and pokes her side waist..the most ticklish spot for her...she laughs uncontrollably..and drops the ball which slid a bit before hitting the guter. He shouts a "yes!"...this is the game people one step closer to the top. As he high fives his brothers girlfriend she yanks him to face her.

" Ross what the hell is your problem you cheated!" she yells while poking his chest, they're families all watch amusingly as the brightness of most of their days is when the younf 'friends' argue.

He chuckles as he pulls her in for a hug "Sorry Baby but your competition. " He pulls apart and plants a kiss on her lips, both of them forgetting about the little audience they had, the audience who had no idea they were a couple, they were dragged back to earth when they heard a couple of wine glasses drop and squeals from every direction. They pull apart and she peeks over his shoulder to shocked/amused/questioning faces.

His sister speaks up first "You bitches. When the hell did this happen" She yells as she tackles the brunette into a hug while squealing.

The rest of them jump back into reality as they tackle them into hugs, Congrats, and she might've heard wedding plans from someone. The rest of their time was spent having fun and laughing, and taking an endless amount of pictures.

Soon enough it was time for her meeting/dinner with Allison Jones. She bids goodbye to the whole gang and walks out with her boyfriend, he drives her to her home to get her car. As they reach her residence he parks in her driveway and they both get out.

"Today was amazing, wasn't it" she questions as he rests his forhead against hers.

"More than amazing...we won three blimps, you finally announced that your signed, we spent together with the most important people in our lives, and most importantly I finally can tell you how much I love you everyday"

She giggles as she plays with the hairs of his neck "I love you more baby"

They kiss a long passionate loving kiss before letting go and each hopping into their own cars. Both the happiest they've ever been. He drives away and she follows suite each heading for a different direction yet both having one thing in their mind.


End file.
